


You Build Me Up

by KrystalCookies5



Category: Expect The Unexpected - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AHHAHAHAHAH, Other, im never sorry, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalCookies5/pseuds/KrystalCookies5
Summary: Betty the Bat discovers the buildings hidden feeling for it. A joke fic about Expect the Unexpected.
Relationships: Betty/Building
Kudos: 9





	1. An Odd Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry

The day was nearing its peak, and the rest of the employees knew Ruby was up to something. As she passed, some could say you could see the glitter flash on her clothes and small smudges of paint on her hands.

《》《》《》

The night shift started, and the Originals were cautious, but the Toys didn't seem to notice. Chica was preoccupying herself in the kitchen baking and talking to Freddy. Bonnie was sitting on the stage, quietly playing his guitar. Foxy chatted with Mangle, while the other Toys were playing a card game.

"Uh oh," said Bonnie, spotting Ruby out of the corner of his eye. She was holding what looked like a stick of paint balloons. Then he realized, along with the others, that it was Betty covered in paint bombs.

She snuck up behind the bots playing cards and raised the bat. She wore a mischievous grin. As she was about to swing the building suddenly went cold.

Ruby paused, then asked, "Was that the AC or is the building mad?"

When she lowered the bat, the building warmed again. Ruby spoke again, "Huh. Ok well I guess Bomb Bat is off the table." At this, the building seemed to rumble.

Ruby set the bat on a nearby table and started to rip the balloons off the bat. The building rumbled again, this time a little more angrily.

"GEEZ, what do you want from me? Is it Betty!?" Ruby exclaimed. As what seemed to be a yes, the building calmed once again.

《》《》《》

As the night shift ended, and before the cleaning crew arrived, there was a short period of silence in the back rooms. On the desk lay Betty, alone with the building. The air was somewhat tense. Neither knew which should speak first. The building made the first move.

It shifted the air as if to say, "I'm glad you're okay," with a soft smile. Betty rolled on the desk closer to the wall, to the building.

The air became soft, almost like a loving kiss, and Betty and Building were calm once again.


	2. Feelings Felt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love starts to blossom, but what of the ones who shouldn't be there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i promised, building has more lines *wink*

One of the dayshift cleaners walked into the office. "I really shouldn't move Ruby's stuff, but the manager's gonna kill me if he sees that this place is still a mess." He started to put away the glitter and the extra papers. When he reached out for Betty

"Wait, don't go," the building said. Everyone froze.

"What. Who was that?" After a few seconds he said, "You know what, I don't want to know!"

The bots were on stage getting ready for opening, when they saw one of the cleaners walk out the front door muttering to themselves. They glanced at each other, confused and somewhat worried, wondering if they should ask him about it. They decided against it, but down the hall they seemed to hear a deep, sultry voice.

"Who is that? It doesn't sound like any of the employees that I know of," Chica asked. No one had an answer and they were cautious to go find one. The foreign murmuring continued.

《》《》《》

"Please, don't leave me again," the building spoke again. Betty was at a loss for words. A quiet voice came from the bat.

"Do… do you really feel that way about me?" Betty asked softly. But before the building could answer, Freddy walked inside the office.

He glanced around the office looking for the source of the voice. He muttered to himself, "Hmmm… there's no one. That's… Odd."

Freddy took one last passing glance around the room and left. He walked back to the stage to share what he found with the rest of the crew.

"I went back there, but I didn't see anyone. It was empty except for a couple of papers, and Ruby left Betty on the table," Freddy told the others. They continued to discuss and theorize what it may have been, but were cut short when the rest of the day crew arrived.

《》《》《》

The day had passed and children trickled out of the building. Betty was still in the office, choosing to not leave the building alone. Once they had a moment of silence they both spoke.

"Did yo-"  
"Do you-"

"You go first," Building said.

Betty was hesitant when she spoke, "Oh… umm I just wanted to ask if you really meant what you said before."

"Of course! I wouldn't lie about something like that! I never really realized how much I liked you until you were going to leave me. I thought I would never have another chance." The air became heavy. "Do you… feel the same?"

"I… I think so. Maybe we could try being, y'know, together?"

"Yeah, that could work." With that the pressure released and all was still.

《》《》《》

Chica put her hand over her mouth, surprised, and looked over to Mangle. Little did the love birds know, they had a small, two person audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buildy canonically has a "deep sultry voice" lmaoo


End file.
